


Heart of Gold

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, dragon!daehyun, dragon!himchan, dragon!zelo, rider!jongup, rider!yongguk, rider!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: A stray thought, an impression of curiosity and hunger, brushed his mind and he tried to project back the sour taste of tanned leather to warn the baby dragon off trying to eat his belt before it got indigestion and he was left with his trousers falling from his hips. Not ideal situation when surrounded by a dozen high-ranking Riders and Dragons, not to mention the wild dragon mother of his newly bonded friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At long last! Exams got in the way. I don't even know if I passed but in celebration of the session ending I sat down and wrote. And when this was finished I got another idea, for the second chapter.
> 
> You know, I like this story. It's hard to come up with so many hatching stories without sounding like a broken record and this was something of a change, like a breath of fresh air. I don't know how it turned out but I hope you like it as much as I do.

Jongup has always been strange. On the quiet side, perpetually in his own world, weird sense of humour – that was Jongup. At least to most trainees his age. Teachers generally liked him. He was hard-working and never complained about any exercises.

 

His sword-fighting was exemplary.

 

His elvish stamina coupled with his training regimen made his body strong and lithe. The sword was like an extension of himself as he danced around his opponents. There was hardly anyone in his group of trainees that could hope to challenge him. He was often made to train against elder, more advanced adepts or even fully fledged riders. He took pride in this, because it meant that his hard work was paying off.

 

He was equally studious in his magic training and though the results were a bit less spectacular, generally he did well.

 

He was still a little less successful in the area of interpersonal skills but while his expertise in swordfighting made him some enemies, he was never mean about winning, or about anything else, so most people admired his performances and left him alone.

 

It gave him a lot of time to study, but the feeling of loneliness clung to his heart persistently the longer this situation continued. Finally, he started visiting the Eldunaris. The dragons in them were the only creatures on the whole island that talked to him without prejudice, treating him as any other “two-legged hatchling”. He found great happiness in these acquaintances because especially the oldest Eldunaris had a very unique was of looking at the world and it fascinated him. He could spend hours upon hours listening to them and they in turn were appreciative of his attentiveness and questions.

 

It was only when he said something and was met with silent confused stares of his peers that he realized their perspective might be rubbing off on him a little. He liked the creative, philosophical discussions the Eldunaris allowed him to partake in though, so by no means he stopped going to them. He was always taught that as long as no one was hurt by it, broadening your horizons was for the better and he stuck by that. He therefore didn't let himself be bothered by the reactions other people sometimes had to his words (not much, anyway) and continued on pursuing his goal – becoming someone great.

 

That was all he really wanted. To become someone great, someone his parents could be proud of, someone who could care for them and support them in the way he knew best – keeping peace and acting against evil.

 

Also having a dragon for a best friend, and a kickass sword. The sword was a secondary benefit but for someone as sword-fighting oriented as Jongup it was a good incentive to join the Order.

 

–

 

Jongup stopped walking, looking curiously as a unit of dozen dragons assembled in the courtyard in front of the Leader's quarters. They were beautiful all together, all colours of the rainbow shimmering and flowing together without meshing and bleeding into the ugly black, like the paints he used to play with as a child.

 

“Hey, you're Jongup, right?” someone suddenly said next to him and the boy almost flinched, startled. Over him stood an elder Rider. “Dægred, my dragon, says you've been standing here for a while. What's the matter? You need something?”

 

Jongup shook his head. “What is happening?” he asked curiously.

 

“Ah,” the Rider grinned, “we're going to the Hadarac Desert, to the wild dragons' nests. The time has come, they are going to give us some of their eggs.”

 

“Give? Why give?” Jongup frowned.

 

“That's the deal. Since Du Fyrn Skulblaka ended and the Riders were created, some dragons that are born wild decide to hatch for riders only. They won't hatch in the wild. So the wild dragons give us those eggs,” the elder Rider explained.

 

A short silence fell as Jongup contemplated that. Then he looked back up at the Rider.

 

“Can I go with you?”

 

The Rider gaped.

 

“Please? I really want to see it.” Jongup started earnestly at the Rider. The man sighed and waved his hand.

 

“Let me ask the leader.”

 

Twenty minutes later Jongup was strapped into the saddle in front of the Rider, whose name was Verew, with the official permission of the leader of the mission to accompany the Riders to the wild dragons' nests. As a learning experience and a reward for his hard work.

 

He already couldn't wait.

 

–

 

Hours upon hours of watching the world pass below them and Jongup was a patient person but there's only so much grass he could stare at before he went out of his mind. At least the dragon who agreed to carry him, Dægred, tried to entertain him a little.

 

Dægred was nice.

 

At long last though, they arrived and Jongup was _enchanted_. This was so worth the bore that most of the flight over had been.

 

The nests were so _different_ than the orderly Doru Areaba. Different, but no less beautiful. And then there were the dragons.

 

The dragons weren't much different from the bonded dragons, all were muscular and regal in the way they held themselves. All dragons, it seemed, were proud and vain creatures, in varying degrees. Nonetheless there was a visible contrast between the slightly more scarred wild dragons and the leather-adorned bonded dragons. Jongup couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

_Well, Jongup-finirael, here we are. Go on, get down. We'll be here a while,_ Dægred's voice woke him from his pondering. Jongup undid the loops holding his feet and nimbly jumped to the rocky floor surrounding the nest a great pearly grey female dragon sat in, watching them all intently and talking with the leader of the mission.

 

As his feet touched the ground her gaze immediately pinned him to his place. _And who is this hatchling you bring with you?_ her voice was loud in Jongup's head.

 

“He's one of our trainees,” the leader explained, sending Jongup a glance that clearly conveyed a 'be good' message. “The future generation of Riders stands before you.”

 

The huge female lowered her head, stretching her neck towards him to look at him better and Jongup felt as if her eyes were scanning his very soul as he made a few small steps towards her. He didn't lower his gaze, there was nothing he was ashamed of about himself, although he had to admit he was intimidated. Finally, she huffed and announced: _I like this one. He has a good heart but his spirit is that of a warrior._

 

Then, she addressed him: _You have impressed me, tiny creature. Not many do. I am called Vindr, for I am as swift as the wind. This is my child that I know will only hatch for a Rider. Therefore I am giving it to the Riders' Order so it can hatch and achieve happiness and greatness._ She moved to the side, and his eyes widened, mouth dropping open in awe at the sight of a magnificent egg, golden like the purest ore and shining like a miniature sun where it lay in the nest. _Take care of it._ She finished. Jongup gasped, eyes returning to her, shock evident on his face.

 

His only answer was a nudge from her. He didn't look back at the Riders gathered behind him, erupting in hushed whispers. This was a huge honour that Vindr bestowed upon him and if she decided to leave her child in Jongup's care then he would do his best up until it decided to hatch.

 

_Just because its mother chose me as its guardian_ , Jongup reminded himself to calm his hammering heart, walking slowly into the nest and kneeling next to the egg, _doesn't mean her offspring will bond with me_. It soon turned out though, that Vindr and her child were rather like-minded.

 

The moment he carefully took the egg into his arms, lifting it, it jerked and he had to put it back on the nest floor, afraid it would fall. There it continued to wobble and wiggle, cracks ringing out and running through the perfect golden shell until enough accumulated that the hatchling tore through it in one powerful push of its wings and snout, sending sharp shards all over the nest floor and Jongup's lap. Some, however, from the top part of the egg, fell right on its back and head. Jongup was too awed to laugh but made sure to burn that image in his mind forever. Maybe later he could make a _fairth_ of it.

 

_Smart little one_ , Vindr commented, satisfaction apparent in her tone, watching proudly. The hatchling shook itself off, almost falling as its large wings opened unevenly, upsetting its balance. They were quite big in comparison to the rest of its body, promising an intense growth spurt. But for now the baby was tiny, barely longer than Jongup's forearm. Its head was only as long as Jongup's forefinger. The two sparkling golden eyes however, already showed intelligence as they regarded him, quite like the baby's mother had not ten minutes before.

 

Jongup swallowed, heart racing in his chest, and offered it his right hand.

 

The hatchling let out a squeak and waddled closer, golden head cocking to the side like it was pondering his offering, before it decidedly pushed its nose right in the centre of his palm.

 

Jongup's body stiffened, muscles locking up as the burning sensation of the bond's creation swept through him, a shriek ringing in his ears. It left him panting in exertion and slumping, tired as if he just finished training. The baby trilled and poked his hand again, sniffing him all over, focusing especially on the leather of his belt. A stray thought, an impression of curiosity and hunger, brushed his mind and he tried to project back the sour taste of tanned leather to warn it off trying to eat it before it got indigestion and he was left with his trousers falling from his hips. Not ideal situation when surrounded by a dozen high-ranking Riders and Dragons, not to mention the wild dragon mother of his newly bonded friend.

 

Oh gods it was going to eat his belt and get sick in front of its mother.

 

To his surprise, the baby recoiled from the belt, flapping its wings in agitation and looking at him with reproach. He smiled at it, happy they managed to communicate already.

 

“The belt wouldn't do you much good,” he said apologetically. “But you'll get something to eat soon, I'll make sure of it.”

 

That got him an absolutely adorable little huff but his belt and other articles of clothing were left alone as the hatchling crawled around curiously examining the nest. It soon bumped into Vindr's claw and squeaked, looking up at her as she rumbled joyfully, nuzzling it.

 

Jongup felt a sharp stab of longing in his heart as the hatchling cuddled to her. It's been a while since he'd last seen his own mother and gotten hugged by her… Suddenly he remembered her proud smile when she'd sent him off and he felt a little like crying, hand automatically going to the lone earring he got from his parents as a goodbye present.

 

Though his face remained impassive and the gesture was indecipherable to the gathered Riders, his feelings were answered. Jongup was once again surprised when the baby dragon detached itself from Vindr and marched up to him. He blinked as its chest vibrated in a sweet high purr, clearly meant to resemble her rumble.

 

He was being comforted by his ten minutes old dragon.

 

As the purr trailed off ending in a kind of questioning higher note the young elf grinned fondly and leaned down to nuzzle the golden scales also mimicking Vindr, figuring if it worked for her it will probably work for him.

 

He got his answer in the form of a quick impression of happiness. And hunger. And curiosity as the hatchling saw the dangling piece of shining metal hanging from his ear.

 

_Oh no…_

 

His heirloom (and ear) was saved when one of the bonded dragons suddenly took off, catching the baby's attention. Jongup blinked in surprise, rising to look at the Riders.

 

“He went to catch something for the little one to eat. For the sake of convenience,” was the explanation and he nodded gratefully, happy that it meant they would get to spend more time with Vindr, mostly for the sake of his dragon. It was so rare for them to know their parents; he resolved to never let this little family be torn apart by duty and distance. They would come back as soon as they could, he promised himself.

 

“Well then, I guess you should spend some time together now, we still have some nests to visit. We'll come back for you later,” the Rider leading the expedition said.

 

Soon, Jongup was left alone with Vindr and her baby. They both mostly focused on the hatchling and its curious sniffing around the nest area. Jongup watched them interact with great interest, sporadically joining the communication when the bond between himself and his dragon sparked to life. He was surprised at the ease with which he managed to get through to it and understand it. Everyone he's ever heard talking about the beginnings of the bond said that understanding the images and impressions and translating them into familiar ideas could be awfully tricky. He found it wasn't always obvious what the little dragon meant but it also wasn't _that_ difficult to figure out and it made him very happy.

 

_You're good for him,_ Vindr announced with satisfaction. _I knew you would be. Keep it up, tiny two-leg._

 

Jongup was in the middle of promising to do just that when he registered fully what her words implied. _Him? It's a boy?_

 

_Indeed, he's male. And he's going to grow into a great dragon, literally and figuratively,_ she responded, snorting at his smile. _Would you have been disappointed to bond with a female?_ she asked.

 

_Never,_ Jongup assured her with complete honesty. _Gender doesn't mean much to me. I was imagining him grown up. He already resembles the sun but when he's older he will outshine it for sure._

 

The baby dragon really was like a sun, he thought. Bright and warm and with a potential to scorch and wreak havoc upon the earth. Magnificent.

 

“Junhong.” The name tumbled from his lips.

 

Vindr rumbled in approval. _It is a fitting choice. Junhong. Yes, it will serve him well._

 

Jongup was genuinely sad to leave the desert and go back to Vroengard. Junhong too, squirmed in his arms as they were strapped into the saddle on Dægred's back, looking over his shoulder at where his mother remained, roaring her goodbye.

 

Junhong trilled in response. Jongup stroked his little head delicately and told him, “Don't worry, Junhong. We're going to come back. So grow fast, okay?” _It shouldn't be a problem considering you ate almost half of that fawn that was brought for you. Nemeth must have gone far to find it for you._

 

The baby did not answer. He sat half-draped over Jongup's shoulder for a while and then curled up in his lap, promptly falling asleep.

 

Jongup regretted only not being able to do the same.

 

–

 

True to all predictions, Junhong grew fast and much.

 

He was also very smart, although some of the younger trainees dared to question that based on the late time in which he started talking. That was actually Jongup's fault because the elf was very comfortable in their bond without needing to express much in words. That's not to say he didn't talk to his dragon, he did of course, just not as much as others, maybe, and that rubbed off on Junhong. Maybe.

 

Junhong remained unperturbed by the occasional jeers, mocking his unproportionally large wings and tendency to try and communicate via images and feelings rather than words. His cheerful attitude was untouchable as long as Jongup was fine. Jongup was not fine with others mocking his dragon. Like never before he started taking great pleasure in ruthlessly pressing on the offenders during sword practice and destroying them embarrassingly fast. Junhong loved watching him spar and cheered him on.

 

Junhong himself liked to practice his flying, agility being one of his strongest points. His body grew long but not overly muscular. He was not like Yifan-elda, all broad chest and raw power. Junhong was more lithe, slimmer, better suited to graceful aerial manoeuvres in which he delighted. He and Jongup both, as soon as he was big enough to take his rider up to fly. He coaxed Jongup to immerse himself more in the dragon's mind and joyfully proceeded to dive, loop, barrel roll and generally play in the air, delighting in Jongup's awe and his happiness mirroring Junhong's own.

 

In the air Junhong was a force to be reckoned with. On the ground, well, that was bit of a struggle. His wings refused to stop growing. On one hand it made him happy because it meant his body would grow bigger and stronger, on the other it made him clumsy. Jongup avoided his slightly uncoordinated wing movements gracefully, never once getting accidentally hit (not while conscious at least; there was that one time when he woke up with a leathery golden wing digging into his nose, Junhong slumbering next to him, sprawled comfortably). Not everyone was as graceful as Jongup though.

 

He almost fell over himself apologizing every time he managed to accidentally smack someone, especially if it was an elder someone. One time there was an older dragon napping in the deep shade under a tree and Junhong almost stepped on him, his vision better suited to bright, preferably yellow things and drawn to them. He could see in shade and even in deep night but the contrast between the bright flowers and the deep shade momentarily confused him and by the time he'd seen the black, _black_ dragon neatly curled up napping he'd almost stumbled over him.

 

The commotion he made trying to avoid that woke the other up and Junhong started babbling apologies when the black dragon snorted and stretched luxuriously. Only done with that did he speak, and he was a male for sure with the deep, raspy voice that echoed in Junhong's head surprisingly warmly. _Hey kid, don't sweat it. No harm done._

 

The message was very nice but Junhong still squirmed and shuffled his wings, feeling awkward as the other dragon obviously looked him all over.

 

_You are a kid though, right? The wings give it away. A little big, huh? Not very convenient on the ground._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_Stop apologizing, if I had wings like you I'd be stumbling all over myself too. Not that there's anything wrong with your wings,_ the black dragon backtracked quickly seeing Junhong's muscles tensing, _they're quite gorgeous, you know. It'll just be more comfortable when you grow into them, is what I meant._

 

_Oh, um. Thank you?_

 

_No problem, kid. I'm Himchan, by the way. What's your name?_

 

_Junhong._

 

_That's a nice name, fits you._

 

A short silence fell between them. Junhong was squirming but Himchan remained completely at ease, yawning and flaring his wings, continuing his stretching.

 

_I'm sorry_ , Junhong repeated just to be safe. This Himchan was clearly at least a few years old. Maybe even finished with his training? That demanded respect and Junhong didn't want to make an enemy out of his elder.

 

Himchan groaned. _You know what? If you're that apologetic I'll let you make it up to me. You seem like a good kid, Junhong, and I was just going to meet with my Rider and another bonded pair. It's half a social thing and half training. How about you gather your rider and come with me?_

 

_Um. Are you sure?_ Junhong rustled his wings, at once apprehensive and curious. _Noone would mind?_

 

_Trust me, kid, they'll be happy to meet you._ Himchan poked him with his own wing in a friendly manner. _Lets go. I'll show you where we meet but first – for your rider._

 

And with that Himchan took off. Junhong scrambled to follow him and then took the lead, flying in the direction of the sparring arena. Himchan was very excited when Junhong, at his request, pointed out his rider, currently locked in a duel. He was also suitably impressed when Jongup won.

 

_Jonguppie, here!_ Junhong called his rider when Jongup trudged off the sand to drink something, wiping his sweat with his discarded tunic, clad, as usual, in a simple undershirt with no sleeves for the sake of comfort.

 

Jongup didn't even look as he walked over, focused entirely on drinking his weight in water. It was only when he came to a stop beside Junhong that he noticed the excitable black dragon accompanying him.

 

_Jonguppie, this is Himchan._

 

Jongup nodded a greeting, nonplussed.

 

_Jongup, huh? That was an impressive fight, congratulations. Now pack up and hurry because Junhonggie here disrupted my nap and to make up for it he agreed you two would come with me and meet my Rider and friends. So move, move, no time to waste!_ Himchan hurried him.

 

Jongup, still completely confused, looked to his dragon for confirmation. Junhong sent back a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. Figuring there was no harm in making friends, especially when Junhong had nothing against it, Jongup shrugged and climbed into the light saddle on Junhong's back, not bothering to get his feet in stirrups before Junhong and Himchan jumped into the air. He's never had much problems with staying on Junhong's back, unless his dragon was in the mood for some aerial tricks.

 

This time they were, it appeared, on a schedule, so no tricks were made. Junhong followed after Himchan to where the others were supposed to already be waiting. They flew a few miles north-west from Doru Areaba, along one of the 'fingers' of the isle and Himchan dived suddenly as they neared a small lake. Junhong made sure Jongup was ready before plummeting after the elder dragon, spreading his wings open in the last moment before he hit the surface of the lake. He kind of hovered over the water as Himchan nuzzled his Rider briefly in greeting and then playfully pounced on a smaller, pearly pink dragon who lashed out with a well-aimed stream of flames.

 

_Oh calm down Daehyun, I brought guests today! The golden baby is Junhong and Jongup is his rider. Youngjae, you'll have someone to spar with when Bbang gets tired, this one is like, a prodigy._ Himchan said, slinking over to the lake and dipping in in case any soot was left on his _black_ scales.

 

_Hi! My name's Daehyun and this is my rider, Youngjae!_ the pink dragon greeted them exuberantly, finally moving over so that Junhong could land and sit next to him on the bank of the lake.

 

“Hi.” Youngjae greeted them courtly from where he was sitting, reading a scroll.

 

“And I am Yongguk, Himchan's Rider,” the last person introduced himself in a deep voice.

 

_You sound like a dragon_ , Junhong blurted before his mind caught up to his lips and he grew flustered, trying to find words for an apology. He needn't have worried because suddenly the tall, dark man laughed and his gummy smile had both Junhong and Jongup reeling from how it changed his entire appearance from kind of solemn and broody to kind and warm.

 

“That is certainly something I haven't heard before,” Yongguk said, chuckling. “Welcome to our little group. I hope Himchan didn't badger you too badly.”

  
  
_I don't_ badger _people, Yongguk, stop slandering my good name!_ Himchan snorted. _You should rather come here and help me clean my scales from soot._

 

_Himchannie, your scales are black, it's not even visible._

 

_Of course it's visible, it's matting my glossy scales!_ Himchan exclaimed in disbelief. His own rider, so oblivious to matters so important.

 

“I think your scales are very pretty,” Jongup said wandering closer and squinting. “And you managed to wash it off in the lake, I can't see any matt patches anymore.”

 

Himchan stilled, looking to the young elf and finally rumbled in satisfaction. _I like this one. I'm keeping them._

 

Junhong cocked his head to the side, not entirely sure what just happened, his confusion matching Jongup's similar reaction.

 

“Not again,” Yongguk groaned entirely for show as there was a hint of a smile in the curve of his lips. Daehyun and Youngjae broke into laughter, the latter finally putting his reading away and walking up to Jongup, slapping his shoulder in a show of extreme amusement. Jongup didn't even stumble, his arm barely moved by the playful hit.

 

His confusion only grew at such treatment, especially when Himchan and Yongguk joined Daehyun and Youngjae in laughter.

 

_Welcome to the group, kiddos_ , Himchan managed to get out finally.

 

_Junnie, what kind of madness did we just get ourselves into?_

 

_I don't know, Jonguppie, I really don't know. But you know what? I don't think I mind._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some proper team fic.

“Yongguk! Himchan! Hey!” Youngjae hollered running into the house. “Are you in here?”

 

 _Youngjae? What's wrong?_ Himchan stuck his head around the corner, blinking at him surprised. Youngjae liked to barge into their home and scream but usually the tone was more enthusiastic than this urgently worried one.

 

Yongguk stepped next to him, looking to the younger rider questioningly.

 

“Daehyun was hunting for fish in the ocean east of the island because he's been whining about eating fish for the last week, I swear to the gods I was about to kill him before he went today-” Yongguk cleared his throat subtly “-and that's not important, the important part is that while pretty far out there he saw Junhong and Jongup flying towards the mainland because apparently they wanted to visit Junhong's mother and be back tomorrow because they only got this much break,” the elf explained in one breath.

 

Himchan blinked. “They what?”

 

“But-” Yongguk said slowly, eyes widening and Youngjae finished saying “-that means they want to fly without a break all day today until evening and then tomorrow to make it back on time.”

 

 _Holy fuck are they trying to kill themselves?!_ Himchan screeched bursting into motion, almost banging his head on the ceiling in his panic. _Youngguk what are you standing there for, get my saddle we're going after them!_

 

“Can I tag along?” Youngjae butted in. “I told Daehyun to go after them, just in case, and they're so far I can barely feel him anymore,” he added with a note of nervousness. This was the first time that the bond between them got so stretched they could hardly feel one another's presence and it visibly unsettled him.

 

 _Sure, hop on, Jae, just move it!_ Himchan urged him.

 

In thirty seconds flat they were in the air, Himchan carrying the two riders and a big precious stone Yongguk grabbed on his way out of the house. They'd stored a decent amount of energy in it, for a rainy day, and it seemed like this day has come.

 

Youngjae led, pointing out the direction which his waning connection to his dragon suggested and Himchan's wings beat the air steadily and powerfully as he grumbled in his mind about irresponsible, dumb kids who didn't know their own limits.

 

About an hour into the flight Youngjae suddenly grabbed at Yongguk's shoulders yelling “I think they stopped! I can feel Daehyun more clearly now!”

 

“Did he manage to convince them to abandon this crazy idea, you think?” Yongguk asked

 

 _I certainly hope so,_ Himchan answered with a low growl.

 

It seemed like the youngest pair did indeed listen to Daehyun and abandon their idea, since the farther Himchan flew the clearer Youngjae and Daehyun's bond became. When they finally managed to communicate properly (Himchan was just flying over the mainland shore) Youngjae almost tumbled off Himchan's back in his excited wiggling. He would have but Yongguk managed to keep him seated.

 

At long last, Himchan descended from the sky into a big grassy valley in the Spine, where Daehyun was sitting over a heavily panting Junhong, with Jongup dilligently though miserably massaging his dragon's trembling muscles in apology for agreeing to the plan they undertook.

 

Himchan fell on them angry like a hornets' nest.

 

 _What were you thinking, you-_ “Himchannie, deep breath,” Yongguk broke in calmly but his voice carried a note of danger to it, causing Junhong to whine miserably.

 

Youngjae snorted at them, practically flying from Himchan's back and to Daehyun, not even trying to look like he wasn't cuddling the living soul out of his partner. Daehyun nuzzled him all over, delighted and happy.

 

“So what _were_ you two thinking when you decided to try pull off a marathon flight to the middle of the Hadarac Desert and back in two days without letting anyone know?” Yongguk asked, much better at keeping his temper at bay than his dragon, who just stood to the side and growled under his breath. His voice did sound strikingly similar to the furious rumble of his dragon though.

 

And Himchan wasn't even that tired, Junhong noticed incredulously, no panting made his growl anything less than steady and terrifying. The observation, however, remained a fleeting side-note to the shame and nervousness filling both him and Jongup as their friends and mentors stood before them, scolding them.

 

“We thought he could make it,” Jongup said, for the first time not daring to look anyone in the eye, ashamed of himself.

 

 _He is four months old_ , Himchan stressed the number causing Jongup to wilt even further.

 

“But this is not just your fault, Jongup. Junhong especially knows himself and should have realized that this distance was too great for him to make it yet,” Yongguk said.

 

 _We thought if we shared all our energy together we could do it. Jonguppie said he would give me his. But we realized it's actually much further than we thought when we both became exhausted reaching here._ Junhong shuffled his wings tiredly and it must have hurt because Jongup immediately returned to the massaging. _I just wanted to see my mom,_ Junhong added quietly.

 

Himchan was very displeased with how quickly his anger drained at the pitiful sight. He could understand the need for close family bonds, this is why he searched out these kids and, together with his Rider, assumed the role of their ~~mother~~ older brother of sorts. If Junhong knew his birth mother then it was vital they had contact and nurtured that relationship because it was definitely something too special and precious to lose.

 

On the other hand he himself felt responsible for these two and felt a little hurt that they didn't even tell him or Yongguk about this trip of theirs. Maybe it wasn't his business, maybe he stuck his nose in their affairs a little too far. No matter, right now he was glad of doing that because Jongup and Junhong were exhausted to the point of barely being able to move and more discouraged than he has ever seen them but they were not alone.

 

Yongguk was still simmering a little but Himchan sighed and gave it up.

 

 _Bbang, give them the gem, let them recharge a little. We'll stay here for today and tomorrow we'll go back._ He waited until his Rider agreed with him and did as asked before he turned to Daehyun. _Daehyunnie, how about we hunt for something to eat? Junhong isn't going to be able to do that for a good while yet and we all need food, especially the babies._

 

Daehyun, while reluctant to part with Youngjae again so soon, apparently was in a mature mood that day because he agreed without his usual theatrics. They left swiftly and in two hours managed to gather a pretty impressive amount of food. By that time Junhong was revived to the point of sitting rather than sprawling bonelessly like a golden boulder. Jongup declined any energy from the gem though it was offered to him, on the basis that “tomorrow he wasn't going to do anything but sit on Junhong's back anyway so Junnie should have it all”. Yongguk and Youngjae approved. Jongup somehow breathed easier knowing that he managed to not lose all their respect.

 

When Himchan and Daehyun got back with their game the older dragon expected Junhong to start eating at once. To his surprise, though the golden dragon's stomach audibly begged for food, Junhong ignored it for the moment and quickly approached the two. Daehyun he just thanked and the pink dragon just snorted at him, called him stupid and nudged him hard enough to almost topple him to the ground before grabbing one doe for himself and curling up with it a few meters away, his tail loosely coiling around Youngjae.

 

Himchan stared at the youngest dragon, confused. _Eat, Junhong. This is for you. You need to regain your strength,_ he said finally, shifting to move away from the food and go to where Yongguk was patting Jongup on the back awkwardly, feeling a desperate need to make fun of him.

 

 _Himchan, wait._ Junhong's small voice stopped him. Yongguk carefully didn't look at them and thought only of comforting Jongup. Himchan glanced at him and then back to Junhong.

 

_What is it, Junhongie?_

 

 _I'm sorry. We did something very irresponsible-_ that was all the confirmation needed for Himchan to know that it was Yongguk that put the younger dragon to this, “something very irresponsible” indeed - _and I wanted to apologize._

 

_Why?_

 

 _Because we didn't tell you and you were worried._ Junhong sniffed. _I didn't think you would be so worried but you were so I'm sorry._

 

“Me too,” Jongup added, detaching himself from Yongguk and joining his dragon in front of Himchan, looking up at him. Together they made a perfect picture of regret and misery, like a pair of kicked puppies. “We're very sorry.”

 

Himchan sighed, disarmed. _Just, next time try to let someone know when you decide to disappear and do something potentially lethal, okay?_

 

“ _We_ _promise_ ” they both said at the same time, earnest and cute.

 

 _Now eat,_ Himchan grumbled and made to move again but this time he was physically stopped by Junhong nuzzling into his side, sliding under his wing, and Jongup uncharacteristically, briefly cuddling up to his chest.

 

Then they were both springing away, all smiles again, Junhong finally digging into the closest carcass and devouring it as fast as possible, ravenously hungry.

 

Himchan finally made his way over to Yongguk and assumed his favourite position curled around him so that he could look at his rider, silently judging him for the “something very irresponsible”. Yongguk coloured slightly but refused to raise to the bait, instead scratching the scales on Himchan's snout expertly.

 

After a while of bliss and silence, Yongguk snorted, amused.

 

 _What is it?_ Himchan eyed him curiously.

 

 _Junhong is so jelous of your stamina,_ the Rider explained, giggling when Himchan preened, gratified, and knowing that he just handed his dragon the perfect blackmail material.

 

 _What about Daehyun though, he's come all the way here too, and hunted with me,_ Himchan remembered. They looked to where Daehyun had been eating his doe, and saw only a sparkling wall of pink scales, slowly moving with each breath the sleeping dragon drew. Youngjae was, presumably, in the middle of the coil - Daehyun's favourite place for him.

 

_Yeah, of Daehyun not so much._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write. I tried three times; guess third's really the lucky one. It was pretty frustrating.  
> I'm sorry it took so long. I've been attending an intense summer japanese course and studying hard. No rest for the wicked...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on me, I forgot to mention that darling melusinezar is the prompter of this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint!

_Mom!!!!_ Junhong roared happily, practically tackling the bigger dragon in the air, pressing himself as close as possible, rumbling and wiggling and generally being very endearing. Vindr was equally delighted to see her son so happy and grown, full of life and enthusiasm, and she was quick to give all the affection she could right back at her child. And she had a lot after eight months of not seeing him.

 

Himchan and Daehyun deliberately hung back, giving the two time to reunite, flying in slow circles until Vindr finally guided her baby to the nest he was born in and then invited them in as well. By the time they landed properly Jongup has already managed to greet the female dragon as well and be greeted in return with an approving nudge of her snout.

 

Introductions made, they settled in for a conversation. Himchan made himself comfortable with Yongguk and Jongup both seated leaning on one of his front legs each. Junhong was too wiggly and excited to sit calm as he interacted with his mom. Meanwhile Daehyun curled up into a surprisingly compact half-moon, inconspicuously far away from Vindr and silent, keeping Youngjae pressed against his side despite the elf's slight irritation at being immobile. He allowed it, however, acutely aware of Daehyun being a little intimidated in the face of a wild female dragon who mothered their youngest.

 

As soon as Junhong decided to show off what he's learned so far though, Daehyun allowed Youngjae to escape his clutches and took off to play in the air with him. Youngjae fixed his rumpled clothes and hair, huffing, and fearlessly marched to sit right between Himchan and Vindr, eagerly joining the conversation.

 

Himchan really wanted to coo at the tiny elf and his bellicose attitude but contained himself for the sake of dignity and first impressions. Soon enough he had to direct his attention to the kids in the air because apparently they came up with a game. A very dumb game that supposedly tested their abilities and made Yongguk stiffen in worry.

 

Flying between rocks with their eyes closed.

 

 _Daehyun, have mercy, you're going to kill yourself and then what am I going to tell Leader Junmyeon?_ Himchan called out half-heartedly. The pink dragon snorted at him but obediently opened his eyes. Just in time to avoid bumping into a mountain side, screeching in surprise. Youngjae looked supremely unimpressed. Himchan shuffled his wings, vindicated, but they snapped open in alarm as he saw Junhong trying to copy the elder dragon and he almost snarled at the kid, anger mixing with fear because _he's_ _just scolded Daehyun for attempting to do this very same thing so what the HELL is Junhong doing_ _attempting this?!_ , when Jongup put a tiny, gentle hand on Himchan's front leg and Junhong changed course suddenly, opening his eyes and flying up into the nest, perching at the very edge for a moment, breathing a quick _Sorry, Himchan!_ and throwing himself right back in the air.

 

The elder dragon looked after him suspiciously for a few moments after that but Junhong seemed to stick to his normal tricks. Yongguk sagged against Himchan's other leg, sighing and patting his claw.

 

Suddenly there was a snort next to them. Himchan's head swivelled to take in Vindr's amused expression.

 

 _I thought I would have to scold him but you beat me to it,_ she said.

 

 _Sorry, it's instinct,_ Himchan admitted, somewhat embarrassed at being caught acting like an overprotective mother.

 

 _I can see that. Neither you nor your Rider ever let them out of your sight, I have noticed,_ Vindr bared her fangs in a dragon grin. Himchan felt a little indignant.

 

 _If you spent as much time as Yongguk and I trying to get them out of the trouble they routinely get themselves into you'd be wary too,_ he grumbled.

 

 _Is that so?_ She was definitely laughing at him now.

 

 _Well Daehyun is a perfectionist with an aptitude for breathing fire. If we didn't keep him from practising all day he'd kill himself because “I've almost got it, Himchan, just let me try again”,_ Himchan huffed. _His rider isn't any better with his ambitions of mastering magic_ _before reaching his fiftieth birthday_ _._ _Like that's even possible but does he listen? No._ Youngjae smiled sheepishly at the glare thrown his way. _And don't even get me started on your adorable son. He works hard and we're all very proud of him but I will never forget that time when he was four months_ _old_ _and attempted to come visit you and go back in two days._ That was definitely a growl that came from his chest. He didn't look at Jongup but he could feel the lithe elf slightly curling in on himself against his leg and lowered his head to brush against the soft hair absentmindedly.

 

 _Jongup!_ Vindr's head reared back in shock as she looked to the young elf. _Tell me you didn't!_ she demanded, a snarl beginning to rumble in her great chest.

 

 _Oh but they did,_ Himchan snorted but opened his wing and stretched it to put it between Jongup and the female dragon in a show of support. Jongup stroked the membrane gratefully. _Fortunately Daehyun and Youngjae managed to let us know and we could come get the kids before they found death among the rocks of the Spine. They did manage to get fairly far for being so young,_ he mused, finally able to talk about the adventure without feeling panicked, as he looked out at the younger dragons frolicking in the air. Yongguk's mind was calm and it radiated exasperation and pride at their proteges' antics.

 

“I promised Junhong we would come see you as soon as possible. He missed you very much. We didn't anticipate how much stamina we lacked to make the journey,” Jongup explained quietly. Yongguk patted the elf on the arm seeing the subtle signs of shame of his face.

 

“At least you learned something,” he said, “and came out stronger for it.”

 

Vindr let out a breath. _Stupid,_ she said decisively and then softened her demeanour. _But that's what youth is for. I guess I should thank you,_ she turned to Himchan and Yongguk, _for looking out for my son and his bonded. I will worry less when I know they have such good friends making sure they stay alive and work hard._

 

“It is our pleasure,” Yongguk answered seriously, only the bond revealing his amusement at Himchan's suddenly flustered state.

 

 _Thank Youngjae too,_ Himchan said, grinning internally at the satisfied smile that appeared on Youngjae's face. _He was the one who told us what was happening during that memorable adventure._ _He was quite traumatised when his bond with Daehyun went quiet at the distance._

 

Vindr turned to the boy, piercing him with her sharp grey eyes. _You alerted_ _your elders_ _while your partner went after my boy?_ she inquired. Youngjae confirmed. _I don't know much about the bonds between dragons and their riders,_ Vindr continued at that, _but I suppose it must have been very unpleasant to separate yourselves after being constantly together for what, a year and a half?_ she guessed, turning to estimate Daehyun's size for a few seconds and the turning back to his rider.

 

Youngjae was surprised at her accuracy. “Yes, he was a year and seven months old back then. And it was the worst experience of my life. I was aware that Daehyun was alive but there was nothing where his warmth usually is. Suddenly it got lonely,” he admitted, eyes flicking to where Daehyun was chasing Junhong between the rocks, his delight clear through their bond. “But at least I knew he was keeping an eye on Jongup and Junhong until Yongguk and Himchan got there and dragged them back,” he added, with a hint of a mischievous smile at the corners of his mouth. The memory always brought him no little amount of amusement. The eldest pair truly outdid themselves in that scolding.

 

 _Thank you then, for making that sacrifice in order to watch out for those two,_ she said and Youngjae graciously accepted her gratitude, bowing his head in thanks for the acknowledgement.

 

 _Mm… You know, most wild dragons look down on those that are partnered with Riders. They think it a disgrace that a dragon allows themselves to be put in a harness and takes orders._ Vindr shifted. _But when I look at you I can't help but think they're not right in their opinion._

 

 _Most certainly,_ Himchan cut in decisively. _It's partnership, not servitude. I pity them, to be honest. Having a Rider is having someone who is always on your side, understands you and loves you unconditionally. I would never want to be separated from Yongguk._

 

For a moment there was silence as Himchan's words rang out in their heads, before Yongguk cleared his throat and responded _I thank the gods you hatched for me every day, Himchannie._

 

 _You sap,_ Himchan teased him and then his mental voice disappeared from the shared conversation as he said something else to his Rider, lowering his head to nudge Yongguk in the side affectionately, rewarded by a brief scratch to the jaw.

 

 _Himchan!_ A voice interrupted the moment and soon Daehyun appeared in the nest, panting. _Ooh, is it time for cuddles? Youngjae, massage my wing-joints! I've been flying non-stop all day!_

 

“Should have stayed with us then, instead of playing with Junhong. How are you both still so energetic?” Youngjae said clucking his tongue.

 

 _Junhonggie infected me with his excitement. Come on though, you could use that spell that makes your hands all warm, it's so nice!_ Daehyun wheedled.

 

 _What did you want from me, Daehyunnie?_ Himchan asked curiously.

 

 _Oh, right. So we thought, flying with our eyes closed is a bad idea, okay, but what if we had our riders with us, acting as our eyes. Would that work? Is that possible?_ The pink dragon was all excited with the idea. Youngjae made a noise of surprise and turned eagerly to await the answer too.

 

 _Did you ask yet?_ Junhong landed opposite Youngjae between the elder dragons, also panting but radiating zealousness.

 

 _He did,_ Himchan said and stopped.

 

_AND?!_

 

 _And you'll find out tomorrow,_ Vindr interrupted.

 

 _What? But mom!_ Junhong whined.

 

_Tomorrow._

 

 _Himchan!_ Daehyun made an appeal.

 

_Didn't you hear our gracious host? Tomorrow. And since you're so eager to be trained I suggest getting a lot of sleep, kids._

 

And that was that. Daehyun and Junhong drooped with disappointment but obediently curled up to sleep. Jongup patted his dragon's snout with a smile promising him a lot of fun during the exercises. After all they would be focusing on the bond and its capabilities which was always great. Mollified, Junhong brushed his wing against his mother and made space beside himself for Jongup's bedding so he could provide his rider with his warmth during the cold hours of the night.

 

Jongup thought affectionately that comparing Junhong to the sun was definitely right.

 

Daehyun and Youngjae continued to bicker, privately, thank the gods, as the elf caved and helped his dragon relax the muscles that got the most work during the day, before he pulled out his bedding from the travel bags and allowed Daehyun to curl around him and cover him with his wing, the position most secure and comfortable for the both of them.

 

Himchan watched them in the fading light fondly as his own Rider readied his sleeping place. Grey eyes met black eyes and Himchan shared a grin with the female dragon.

 

 _Yes, you're both excellent mothers,_ Yongguk said, wiggiling around to get comfortable under his blanket.

 

Himchan “accidentally” had his tail rest right on Yongguk's chest. The slightly breathless grunt it caused was very gratifying.

 

Satisfied, he went to sleep already plotting for tomorrow.


End file.
